warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Buzlok
The is a Grineer rifle that has homing capabilities. Firing while zoomed causes the weapon to fire a glowing projectile, or a tracer round, that sticks to its target, making all subsequent unzoomed shots home in on the marked target. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage with its normal attacks. Advantages: *High base damage. *Deals mostly damage - effective against Shielded enemies. *Large magazine size. *Fires homing rounds capable of tracking moving enemies, and allowing for off-aim shooting. Disadvantages: *Slow base rate of fire. *Slow reload speed. *Low and damage - reduced effectiveness against Infested or armored enemies. *Tracking beacons require 10 ammo each to fire. *Once a target (or object) is selected with tracking beacon, the weapon will fire on that enemy or object until the beacon disappears or the enemy is killed, making it difficult to use against multiple targets. *Inaccurate at range without using homing function. *Normal fire and tracking beacons have travel time. *Shakes screen heavily when hip-firing. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * A round fired in aim mode (holding ) aka a 'beacon' will mark a target at the cost of 10 rounds of ammunition, and is visible as a small shining point of light. This beacon deals no damage upon impact, and will remain for 20 seconds or until a new target is selected. Bullets then fired without zooming will be guided to the beacon's location. **The beacon can attach to any object, including walls, floors, and even allies. **Beacons that are attached to enemies will disappear once the target has been killed. **Beacons have projectile travel time, which may make it difficult to initially tag moving enemies at longer ranges. **Multishot and Punch Through mods do not affect the tracking beacon. *Homing rounds have good maneuverability allowing them to hit targets behind cover, and even directly behind the player if angled properly and there is enough space for the bullet to maneuver. Nonetheless, they will still travel the fastest route to the target, and may thus occasionally hit walls and other obstacles. **Homing rounds will travel straight for at least the first 5 meters before they begin homing towards the beacon. **The homing rounds have a maximum deflection angle of 90 degrees from the direction of aim after being fired. **Homing rounds will punch through an enemy in the direction the rounds hit. *When used with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, each illusory copy of the Buzlok will fire its own tracking beacon, and the homing rounds from each copy will home in only on their own tracking beacon. This effect takes place even if only one tracking beacon is active by launching one before activating Hall of Mirrors, with the 4 other copies shooting their rounds straight instead of homing. * If a tagged enemy goes invisible it will disable the beacon (tested on Sgt. Nef Anyo, as well as Ash and Loki in Conclaves). Bugs * When firing a tracking beacon with the camera view reversed (I.e. looking over your Warframe's left shoulder) the shot will not line up with the reticule. It will instead drift off to the right. Tips *Beacons can be stuck on walls in choke points or other narrow areas where enemies are expected to pass through, allowing for sustained fire against enemies while keeping out of sight. *Since the Buzlok can fire around corners to hit targets from complete cover, it is especially useful against Hellions, Bombards, and Napalms. They can be quickly tagged between their shots, then safely eliminated. *Metal Auger and/or Shred are most useful on the Buzlok due to their punch-through abilities, allowing the homing rounds to hit tagged enemies behind cover. **Alternatively aiming high towards the ceiling/sky will make the homing rounds take a more curved trajectory and hit the target from above, bypassing their cover. *While the Buzlok is normally ammo-efficient due to its high damage per shot, constant use of its homing function can consume ammo quickly due to the large amount of ammo needed to fire a tracking beacon. Using Rifle Ammo Mutation, Rifle Scavenger aura or Team Ammo Restores can offset the high ammo use. Alternatively, reserve the use of the tracking beacons against priority enemies like bosses and Eximus units, or when sniping enemies at long range. * The homing projectiles will do extra damage on the "weak spots" made by Banshee's Sonar ability. However, this is very difficult since the bullets only home in after having traveled a couple of meters and will often hit other parts of the enemy before hitting the weak spot. Positioning is key to get the best out of this combination. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of the gun translates to "DO NOT TOUC" but is missing an "H" at the end to spell TOUCH. * This weapon is most likely a reference to the Zorg ZF-1 Pod weapon from The Fifth Element. * This is the first ever weapon to have a homing ability that can be used by players. *This is the third Grineer weapon to bear "lok" at the end of its name, the first being the Grinlok and second being the Marelok. *The buzlok's projectiles are miniature missiles; on impact they give off tiny explosions. Media BuzlokCodex.png|Buzlok in Codex. BuzlokScope.png|The Buzlok's aiming scope. Buzlok Colour Customization.png|Buzlok Colour Customization A look at Warframe Buzzlok Warframe Buzlok, It's Coming For You thequickdraw Warframe Buzlok Warframe Buzlok Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.7.0-0 Warframe The BUZLOK Full Review - Breakdown & Build Guide See also de:Buzlok Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Update 14 Category:Rifles Category:Research